


Fixing The Present (and maybe the future too)

by Honeycomb787



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fix It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Watching the Show, im not good at tags, no beta we die like men, watching the future, watching their videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycomb787/pseuds/Honeycomb787
Summary: Arthur shook as he watched the ghost get closer to him, this was it, he was going to die.He was going to die to a furious ghost before he could find what had happened to his best friend, who his other best friend couldn't remember.What would happen if instead of running at Arthur, Lewis threw a fire ball instead? What if Vivi still jumped in front of Arthur? What if a multi dimensional being absolutely hated timelines going wrong? Well, they'd fix it of course!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for coming to read this! I've always loved react fics, so I decided to make one for MSA! I hope you all enjoy! ❤
> 
> (Important note!!!) I'm not use to working with ao3 yet, so even though it says that this is complete, it's not!

Arthur shook as he watched the ghost get closer to him, this was it, he was going to die.  
He was going to die to a furious ghost before he could find what had happened to his best friend, who his other best friend couldn't remember. God, he hoped that Mystery would look after Vivi, even with the weird feeling the dog gave him, he knew that Mystery would protect her. He closed his eyes as he saw the ghost launch a fire ball and waited for death.

____________________________________________________

Just as Vivi went to jump in front of Arthur and take the shot for him, a blinding white light enveloped everyone present, and when it faded, everyone was gone. 

____________________________________________________

They all landed on the ground with a thump, thankfully away from each other for if the ghost was anywhere near Arthur right now he would go for the kill. In fact that's what he was going to do, thought the purple ghost, glaring at the man who used to be his friend. But as soon as he went to go give that traitor what was coming to him, he found that he was kept away by a barrier.  
"What is going on?" His speech reverberated a bit and caused Arthur to shudder. 

"I think I can be of some help here." A voice coming from all around answered. Mystery suspiciously looked around, he didn't know what was going on, but he could feel that whatever was doing this had strong magical power. It didn't feel like malicious intent, but Mystery had learned his lesson in that cave, he would not let his charges be hurt anymore. 

"Please calm yourselves, I brought you all here to show you something important. And while you four are here absolutely NO harm shall be done. Understand?" Arthur, Vivi, and Mystery all nodded their heads, but the ghost still looked absolutely livid "And why should I not hurt that traitor?" He asked, the malice dripping from his voice made Arthur shudder again. "Because if you go back to how things were before I pulled you here, Vivi would get badly hurt." The ghosts eyes widened with alarm "What!?" "That's why I brought you all here, something went wrong with how your timeline was supposed to progress, the fire that you threw at Arthur would hit Vivi when she went to block him, and now I must fix this timeline." The ghost calmed down now, willing to do anything to keep Vivi from getting hurt. "Fine." "Excellent! I will be showing you all three different videos of how today was supposed to progress, all in all it should take no more than 30 minutes." A couch and a chair appeared with a pop! As well as a small dog bed. "Please sit down wherever you wish." While everyone else was very worried about what was going on, and she was too to some extent, Vivi was very excited! She was going to watch the future! The near future, but still! She dragged Arthur with her to the couch and sat down on it. The ghost glared at him and sat on the chair next to the couch. Mystery decided to sit on the bed, he believed that the two would be alright, and he wasn't that far away from them. 

"Great!" The voice said after they had all settled down "Now, everyone needs to pay serious attention to this, so I'm going to provide incentive! Arthur, these videos will show what happened to Lewis." The orange headed man gasped at this and started tearing up, causing the ghost to frown in confusion and anger. "Lewis, these videos will show what REALLY happened in that cave, for not everything is as you think it was." Lewis looked up in shock. "Lewis?" Arthur quietly asked, but before anything else could be said the voice continued. "And I don't believe Vivi and Mystery need much incentive,but Vivi, this will help with your memory loss."  
Vivi, who was already excited, started bouncing up and down.  
"All right then, let is begin!"


	2. Learning about the past and near present.

"Oh, and these videos will be music videos just so you know, but everything else is pretty much the same." They all nodded their heads

##### The video started out with with music and pink, blocky letters spelling "GHOST" That pulsed with the beat. It panned down to the mystery skulls van. ~'Cause the world might do me in It's all right cause I'm with friends~

Lewis growled at Arthur sitting in the van with Vivi, he swore he was going to get him before he had a chance to hurt Vivi too.

##### ~Cause I'm giving up again It doesn't matter~ Pink lighting Interfered with the van, and Mystery and Vivi looked to Arthur in suspicion/worry while Arthur looked back nervously. 

Ahh that made a lot of sense. Arthur had just fixed the van a few days before it had broken down in front of that haunted house.

##### They stopped just outside of the mansion ~And I'm feeling like a ghost~ It panned into the house. ~And it's what I hate the most~ 

Lewis's eyes narrowed as he noted the lyrics, we're these based off of what he had been feeling? 

Vivi looked intrigued, Mystery looked slightly confused and Arthur looked worried

##### ~'Cause I'm giving up again~ The lights turned off and a purple orb floated towards the candles and set them on fire. ~And this time (this time, this time)~ The lights came on and revealed the lavish inside of the mansion ~This time I might just disappear~ Vivi litterly lit up in excitement, Mystery looked shocked, and Arthur looked scared. 

Lewis smirked at this, he knew Vivi would love it. He also knew that Arthur would hate it, he had never liked anything that could be considered haunted. He frowned agin at the thought if the mechanic. He was glad that this entity had shown up, he didn't want to hurt Vivi, as soon as he got back he'd have to disintegrate his fire he had shot at Arthur, just incase Vivi was already in motion when the got back. He would just have to pummel Arthur to death, make sure Vivi didn't get hurt. Or even better, he slowly formed a vicious grin, he would kill Arthur the same way he had killed him. Perfect.

##### Purple lights lit up in the eyes of the portraits and the armor statue ~Woa-ooah~ Three little ghosts jumped in then, singing along with the beat

"Aw! Who are those little guys? "  
At their mention, the ghosts that were hiding somewhere in or behind Lewis came out, causing Arthur to jump while Vivi squealed "Aw! You guys are adorable!" They blushed (as much as a ghost could blush) and hide behind Lewis again.

##### ~This time I might just dis~ ~Mo mo mo mo mo, mo mo mo mo mo~ The ghosts popped up behind them ~Aw Yeah! ~ The ghosts grew taller and grew sharp fangs

"Ahhh!" Arthur gave a panicked shriek while Vivi paled a little. The ghosts in the theater shrunk behind Lewis again at their reaction.   
"It's ok little guys! You were just a bit spooky." She said trying to coax them out again. It worked a little.

##### ~Mo mo mo mo mo mo~ Arthur and Mystery fled first, Vivi realizing the danger last before she ran as well ~This time I might just disappear~ All three of them ran down a hallway, barley ducking under the sword of a knight statue ~This time I might just dis~ Vivi and Arthur looked to Mystery in horror, thinking that his head had been chopped off.-

"Gosh, that was really scary when it happened!" Vivi said with a nervous laugh. Mystery whined and sat his head on her feet. "It's ok boy, I know you didn't mean to worry us." She pet him on the head.

##### -Before his head popped back up. The portraits sang and moved in their paintings ~Mo mo mo mo mo, mo mo mo mo mo~ ~Aw yeah! ~

Vivi gasped "that's so cool!" Lewis smiled at her, not that anyone could tell except that his skulls expression seemed to have softened a bit.

##### ~Mo mo mo mo mo mo! ~ They all popped out of their portraits, scaring the group in to a huddle before the girl with purple hair pulled a wire, opening a trap door that they all fell through. They fell through a pink checkerboard void that had random items inside. All three of their color schemes had been made as simply as possible, with Vivi being blue, Arthur orange and brown, and Mystery red and brown. 

"This reminds me of Alice in wonderland..." Arthur mumbled to himself, causing Vivi to chuckle "It kinda does, doesn't it!"

##### They fell past three mirrors, Vivi's showed her reflection with her eyes blacked out, Arthur showed his arm missing, and Mystery's cracked as he went past. 

"Woah! What the heck!?" "What's up with those mirrors?" Arthur and Vivi exclaimed at the same time. "Those mirrors show a persons true self." Was all that Lewis said. When he looked at Vivi's mirror reflection he felt bad, he knew it was his fault that she didn't remember him. As soon as he had the chance after this he was going to make her remember again! And get her away from that murderer.   
"But why are my eyes purple?" "And what's going on with Mysterys mirror?" When Arthur asked this Mystery looked down to the floor. "I don't know, maybe it doesn't work on dogs?" To be honest, Lewis had no idea either, and he wasn't going to acknowledge Vivi's question about why her eyes we're purple yet.

##### They continued to fall, until Arthur started falling faster than the others, separating them from each other. Arthur fell on to a cold floor made of stone, with pink Mist floating around him

"That landing really hurt." Arthur said scratching his head. "Good." He jumped when the ghost spoke to him, he had no idea why that ghost was here. It didn't want to hurt Vivi, so that was good. But he wished he knew why it wanted to hurt him so much.

##### ~Try and hear me then I'm done~ A coffin was in the room, it started sliding open, a skeleton with a suit was inside it. ~'Cause I might just say this once~ 

"Pft-! Your bald!" Vivi laughed a little, not in a mean way, at seeing the ghost without it's purple flaming hair. The ghost shook his head fondly "yes I was. After I made the mansion I needed a rest, and I woke up when Arthur dropped onto the floor."   
Arthur opened his mouth to ask how the ghost knew his name, but closed it quickly. Didn't that entity say all their names? But when the ghost said it, it sounded like it knew him. Lewis? That was it's name right? When he looked at him he could see similarities between the two, but that would mean that Lewis, his Lewis, was dead! And he refused to accept that.

##### The skeleton looked to it's heart in concern ~Seen this played out in my dream, It doesn't matter~ The ghost turned and looked at Arthur, his expression darkening. 

"Hey uh, Lewis right? Why do you hate Arthur so much?" Vivi had to ask. She liked this ghost, but if he kept wanting to hurt Arthur he'd have to go. She'd make sure of that. "I'll tell you if these videos don't show it, ok?"   
It was something he hadn't thought about until that moment, but these videos might show what happened. He might not have to convince her that Arthur was a traitor if she saw it happen! 

"Ok." She'd wait until the end, but if he didn't tell her why he'd probably still have to go. She couldn't take another- 

loss? Who had she lost? Agh! She hated these weird, awful thoughts that would pop into her head, making her sad and depressed and scared of nothing! The psychologist that she had seen for a while had said it had something to do with her memory loss. She really hoped that getting some memories back would help!

##### ~Time for givin' up the ghost~ The ghost floated towards Arthur, who was still getting recovering from the fall. When the ghost stepped in front of him he jumped ~Fuck, it's you I hate the most~ The ghost pointed at Arthur, who pointed at himself in question while shaking, obviously terrified. ~And there is no guarantee, It doesn't matter~ It zoomed into the ghost before popping back and forth between his face and Arthurs, stopping at the ghosts eye turning purple. ~This time I might just disappear~ All of the torches in the room lit with purple fire, and the ghost summoned fire onto his head in the resemblance of hair. Arthur was terrified of the ghost and quickly ran. 

"Aw, Arthur, are you scared of hair?" Vivi asked teasingly "No! I was scared because it looked like it wanted me dead!" All Vivi did was laugh.

##### ~ Mo mo mo mo mo, mo mo mo mo mo~ Arthur ran down a hallway, he looked behind him. ~Aw yeah! ~ And ran even faster, seeing that the ghost was right behind him. ~Mo mo mo mo mo mo~ ~This time I might just dis~ Vivi and Mystery were in the kitchen, getting ready to eat large sandwiches when Arthur came through-

"Really guys? I'm separated from you and you go to the kitchen to eat?"   
"Well we couldn't look for you on an empty stomach, could we?" Arthur just sighed and decided to happy with the fact that at least she looked sheepish about it.

##### -they looked what he was running from and quickly ran to join him. Cut to the ghost who was now covered in condiments. ~This time I might just disappear~

Everyone but the dog and the ghost, who were both subtly smirking, were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. "I! Am so sorry! Lewis!" She had to take deep breaths in between sentences. All Lewis did was shake his head, he couldn't be mad at her, and it was very funny looking back on it. Arthur wisely didn't say anything, afraid of invoking the ghosts rage again.

##### The deadbeats appeared in the doors and sang before popping out again. ~Mo mo mo mo mo, mo mo mo mo mo~ A chase scene where they all appeared and disappeared through different doors occurred, mostly breaking logic. 

"Oh my gosh! It's like we're in Scooby Doo!"  
"...Why were the doors like that?" Arthur had to know, it interested him too much!   
"The mansion was looping us so you'd be in the same area." He would have snapped at him, but he could see that Vivi was interested too.

##### ~Aw yeah! ~ The ghost scared them, before continuing the chase. ~Mo mo mo mo mo mo~ ~This time I might just disappear~ It showed the group running past a picture, before Mystery stopped and looked at it, seeing it moving it zoomed into the picture, showing the Mystery Skulls van. It zoomed into the van showing Mystery, Arthur, Vivi, and another man in the van. 

"What? Who is that?" Arthur looked over surprised at Vivi, she usually didn't even acknowledge it whenever someone tried to remind her of him.   
"This has something to do with your memory loss, I cannot give you your full memory back, but I can keep your new learned memories in your head."  
Vivi nodded along excitedly, she was finally gonna get some answers! She attentively watched the screen, searching for anything new. 

Arthur turned away from the other three all smiling at each other. 

"Are you ok Arthur?" Vivi asked, not turning away from the screen until it paused. Arthur, who had grown pale answered back a short "Yeah" Causing Vivi to frown in concern. "I was talking about the on screen you, you look like somethings wrong." Arthur just shook his head, he didn't remember much from that night, only that four of them went in, and three of them came out, with Vivi's memory in tatters and Arthur with one less arm and a fear of Mystery. He wished he could remember what happened, he suddenly felt very apprehensive about what he was going to see, but damn it! He wanted to know what happened! So he was going to sit there, without throwing up, and watch what on earth happened!

While Vivi was concerned for Arthur, Lewis read his paleness and worry for guilt. Good, he wasn't sure he could watch his death again, but apparently not everything was as it seemed, and he was worried that if he didn't pay attention that Vivi or Mystery would be hurt. 

Mystery narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't look away from the screen, his own punishment for being too late, but he was worried about how his charges, specifically Arthur, would take remembering the event. He knew that Lewis had taken away Vivi's memories, but he was confident that Arthur was traumatized, and that his memories were blocked. He worried that this might shatter his mind.

##### ~This time I might just dis~ ~Mo mo mo mo mo, mo mo mo mo mo~ ~Aw yeah! ~ They pulled up in front of a green cave with sign out front that had a skull and cross bones on it, dead trees around the opening. They walked inside if it The man and Vivi in the front and Mystery and Arthur in the back. Mystery looked suspicious and Arthur looked terrified. 

"Hey Lewis, what's up with that portrait?" Vivi asked "What?" He was shocked by the sudden question.   
"Well I'm curious why it's showing this." Even when paying attention for her memories she was still very curious, Lewis smiled at that and responded. "That portrait shows people's memories, but it's different from what I remember, and not from my view, so my guess is that it's taking all of our memories to show everything that happened." Vivi nodded and Lewis's grin (if it were visible) turned sharp. That portrait was unbiased, it'd show everything that had happened in that cave with all four of their memories to feed on!

##### ~Mo mo mo mo mo mo~ ~This time I might just dissapear~ Arthur and the man went left, while Vivi, and supposedly Mystery, went to the right. Arthur and the man arrived at a cliff, with the man leaning over it, before it zoomed out, showing Vivi at the bottom and Mystery reflected through a crystal. 

Lewis started growling, quite enough that no one but his deadbeats could hear him, he was going to have to watch this over again, it made him feel sick. But he was going to make sure that the traitor couldn't hurt anyone else.

##### Arthur's left arm started turning green, Mystery shown to be right behind him. 

"What..?" Lewis remembered Arthur looking green, but assumed that it was just the lighting in the cave, and Mystery was up there with them?   
"Is that... Possession?" Vivi asked, gripping Arthur's right arm.   
Arthur was watching with baited breath, he had a horrible, nauseous feeling getting worse by the second, and his palm was getting cold and clammy.

##### It showed Arthur's face turn green and deranged, his sclera turning black and iris turning green. And then Arthur shoved the man off the cliff.

The video paused, even though nobody said anything. It was silent for a few seconds, before a choked out whisper of "Lewis?" Prompted everything into motion. "Oh god, Arthur-" "Possession..?-" Whining from a dog, soft gasps and sobs from small ghosts, "Arthur! Are you ok?" That last question shut everyone up, Lewis, the deadbeats, and Mystery all looked towards Arthur, who was shaking on the couch, gripping his prosthetic so hard that his fingers were turning white, heaving out suppressed sobs, his eye's didn't look like they were present, and he'd curled into himself. 

"Arthur's memories had been blocked by trauma-" The voice started speaking softly-"Watching this all again has unblocked them. I'm not a psychologist, so I don't know what problems this may bring him, but these videos need to be watched, so I will make him as calm as I can and you three can talk him down the rest of the way." 

A white glow surrounded Arthur for a few seconds before it faded away, Arthur coming to with a sharp gasp. "Lewis-" He snapped his head around to where the ghost was-"I am so sorry! I didn't mean too! I-" He choked himself off with another sob before Vivi grabbed onto his arm again.   
"Arthur! It's, it's ok! It's not your fault!" Vivi was reeling, now she knew that she was friends with, possibly even together? With Lewis before he died, and that apparently a demon pushed him off while possessing Arthur. 

Lewis watched the two if them, unsure if he should offer any comfort. After all, he had tried to kill him, and he had been as mean as possible throughout this whole experience. He was going to just stand back and let her handle it until the deadbeats started pushing him towards them and Vivi gave him piercing glare and nodded her head towards Arthur. 

He floated over slowly to him, like he was approaching a wounded animal. He didn't know what to do, he didn't think any contact would be appreciated, but he wanted to get his point across. He kneeled down in front of Arthur, who was watching him nervously and looked into his eyes. "Arthur, I'm sorry." Arthur's eyebrows raised in disbelief "What are you sorry for?! I'm the one who..." He trailed off looking down to his lap. "Arthur, look at me." He wanted him to see him for this. Luckily he did look back up, still crying, though most of those bone shaking sobs were gone. Lewis took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to any more it seemed to calm him down some.   
"Arthur I am sorry, I'm sorry that I tried to kill you without knowing what happened, I'm sorry for treating you horribly this whole time here, and I am so sorry for believing that you would ever push me off." Lewis panicked when after he finished Arthur burst into a new round of tears, and he froze as Arthur lunged at him, his arms automatically coming up to support the new weight. He relaxed after his brain caught up, Arthur was hugging him. His arms wrapped around Arthur, holding him carefully and firmly. He saw Vivi loitering around the edge of the hug, wondering if she could join in, he gently pulled her in by her arm, reaching out for Mystery to after she was secure.

They all sat in a huddle of sadness and tears, Arthur, Vivi, and Mystery all getting as close as possible to Lewis. They stayed there for at least 30 minutes, until the voice spoke up again

"I'm sorry to break this up, but I'd like to put you back in your universe as soon as possible, and we have two other videos to watch, so please sit back an watch."  
They broke out of the hug, glaring around them as if they could stare down whoever interrupted their hug, but they slowly did as instructed. Lewis was going to go back to the chair he was sitting in, before two pairs of arms pulled him back, making him sit in between their owners. Vivi and Arthur each had one of his arms, and Mystery had jumped up onto his lap, he smiled. He was incredibly happy to have his friends back. Things weren't fixed yet of course, but they'd have to deal with everything else later. They were going to see the future after all, and he doubted that it was going to be very nice. 

"Ok, ready?" Vivi asked as they settled in. "As ready as we can be, I guess." Arthurs voice sounded stuffed up and wet still, but he seemed to be doing better. Lewis nodded his head looking towards the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! I was gonna finish this whole video in one chapter but my writing program cut me off! unbelievable! anyway, hope you all liked this new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my first fic on here! While this isn't my first ever fanfiction I'm still a newbie at writing, so feel free to leave any tips and or suggestions I'm the comments, see y'all next chapter! ❤


End file.
